Scandals Part One: Desire
by BeMyBaby74
Summary: The scandals begin when pleasure interferes with friendship. Cody's drunk one-night stand turns out to create enormous tension between Cody and Jimmy


**Disclaimer for **_**Scandals**_** books:**

**Thank you for taking interest in reading my newest **_**Scandals**_** book. The series is composed of fourteen interlocking stories. DO NOT read this story unless you have read the previous parts. Otherwise it will not make sense, because there is a lot going on in every part. The rating is for language, sexual references, mild violence, and adult themes. Some of these stories are based on things that actually happened in history, others are not. Please, enjoy the story, and look for the next part in the series!**

"Another shot over here, bartender!"

"Bring me some more tequila!"

"Get those damn girls dancing again!" All this commotion, and more, filled the Sweetwater saloon, the most happening place on a Saturday night in the small town. The men went to get drunk, the ladies went to get laid, and everyone had a grand old time.

A man in a black vest played some ragtime music on an old, worn out piano, which got the dance girls excited. There were four of them. Each wore a short, red, layered dress, fishnet stockings, a lace garter, tall black heels, and feathers in their hair. Three of them also doubled as prostitutes to rake in a little extra cash.

Cody pushed through the swinging doors, a huge smile spreading clear across his face. He pulled off his leather roping gloves, and stuck them in the pocket of his coat. He shoved his hat back, letting it hang by the string around his neck.

"Hey look fellas, it's Cody!" The men shouted and cheered with glee, for when Cody came, he always brought a good time with him.

"Hey there," He walked over to a scruffy looking, middle aged man, the one the locals called Big Jacob, and pulled a shot glass full of liquor right out of his hands, "What the hell are you doin' with my whiskey, you piece of shit? Huh?" Cody laughed, pushed Big Jake out of his chair, then continued his way up to the bartender.

"Shot of tequila, right here." The bartender came over and poured him a shot, which he downed almost instantly. Cody called him back over to pour him another, after another, after another.

"Shot…Right here, buddy."

"We're all out. Sorry, but you drank it all."

"I said give me some more liquor!" Cody was furious.

"We don't have any."

"You asshole," Cody pulled himself up, and made his way over to the girls. They were taking a short break before going back to dance. He walked up to the blonde one, who was putting on more makeup. She looked at him straight in the eye.

"Hey cowboy," She said, in a seductive, convincing voice, "You rope much?"

"Ma'am," Cody said, "I don't really do much roping, actually I'm a-"

"Maybe you could practice roping on me… If you think you're man enough."

"Well…" Cody was beginning to connect with the girl, who the other dancers called Momma.

"They say you gotta practice to be worth a damn at anything." She said, as she smiled slowly, then winked at him. Cody paused a bit, looked to his left, and then to his right.

"How much?" He said in a low, barely audible voice.

"Five dollars." She replied, firmly. Cody reached into his coat and pulled out some crinkled bills, then handed it to her. She counted the money, shoved it in her bra, and pulled Cody up the stairs with her, where he disappeared for the rest of the night into the wee hours of the morning…

"I love the way your blonde hair falls over your shoulders."

"I love the way your strong voice sounds."

"I love your blue eyes."

"I love you," Anabelle said, followed by a quick smile. Jimmy looked back, with gazing eyes. The two weren't courting, but did feel very strongly about each other. He met her when she was passing through town, and found out she was staying. They had spent every Sunday afternoon for the past month like this. Anabelle would pack a picnic lunch and she would meet Jimmy at their special spot by the swimming hole.

"I wish it could stay like this forever," Jimmy said to her as she began to put scraps back in the picnic basket.

"Me too," She looked at him, and smiled. Jimmy usually didn't fall for the girls; it was actually the other way around most of the time. But Anabelle was different then anyone he'd ever met before. She was exciting, and fresh, and young, and perfect.

The couple sat on the ground, neither saying much. Suddenly, a feeling of passion overcame Jimmy. He felt the need to have sex with Anabelle; right now. Not able to stop himself, he reached across the picnic blanket, and unbuttoned the top button on her dress. She looked at him, shocked.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just-"

"Don't be," Anabelle replied, "I was hoping you would." She grinned and scooted closer to Jimmy. He began to help her out of her dress, she helped him out of his clothes as well in the same fashion. In a matter of minutes, the lovers were on the picnic blanket, committing part of themselves to each other.

"Oh, Jimmy!" Anabelle cried. The two were breathing heavy, as Jimmy began to speak.

"Have you slept with anyone else lately?" He asked her.

"And why does that matter?" She said, slyly.

"No reason, just wondering."

"Well," she started, "There was one. But it was just a one night stand." Jimmy looked a bit startled. "But we're not courting, so it's okay, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," He said, "Do you know his name? That way, if I ever see him, I can let him know on what he's missing out on."

"Cody, I believe. Yeah, that's it. And he had long blonde hair, and his-" She cut herself off, as Jimmy had jumped up, and already had his pants back on.

"That bastard," he said as he mounted his horse.

"Jimmy!" Anabelle called. But by the time she got up, he was almost out of her sight.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
